Out of the Woods
by PhoenixWriterTarilla
Summary: When Tarilla travels into the forest, she stumbles upon something magical. It changes her life completely and crossing over from the real world to fantasy becomes an obsession. It becomes a need that she cannot stop. One day she just lets go.
1. Prologue

This is just a small sample of what is to come :)

I would love to hear your opinion on it :D

More shall be uploaded soon!

A small trail of smoke wafted up from her cigarette. She knew she shouldn't but without thinking any further she took another drag.

"Care to share?" said a masculine voice behind her. Without a word she handed him her lighter and pack of cigarettes from her pocket. Joining her on the damp grass he lit it fast and took a long drag as if relishing in the taste or euphoria. For a while none of them spoke.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked her. She shrugged. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this one. Yes, she caused some shit in the past but this, this was not your walk in the park offense. This got serious. They were going to send her away and she knew it.

"I won't go without a fight!" she said confidently.

"Please don't do anything ridiculous" he warned. She recklessly threw her cigarette bud on the grass and viciously ground it into the soft earthy with the heel of her boot. As she got up she gave him a mischievous grin.

After disposing of his cigarette as well, he looked at her as if saying 'Aren't you going to help me up?'. With a sigh she stuck her arm out at him. Unexpectedly he pulled and she fell backwards landing on him back first. He gave a mighty 'oompf' before breaking out into serious laughter.

"I am going to miss you Tarilla."


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there! I am surprised by the reaction. Thanx for the reviews J I just want to clear a few things:

1. The chapters will vary in length

2. I don't have specific update times, if I get inspired you get another chapter

3. I did write a similar story on a very old account so just so everyone knows this is not plagiarism. The original story was the Untamed World by mieksqueak, feel free to read it.

Look forward to your reaction J

xoxo,

PhoenixWriterTarilla

It was dark outside and all the trees cast shadows upon the infinite road. With a sigh she glanced back at her cell phone. A mere 5 minutes have passed since she last checked the time. She was confined to the backseat of this taxi for more than 2 hours now and the unchanging scenery was not helping her sanity. Lifting her legs she hugged her knees close to her body. It would all be over soon. This nightmare will soon end. The trees lining the road on both sides soon cleared revealing beautiful hillsides dotted here and there with farmhouse cottages and sleeping cows. It was a total contrast to what she was used to. The sounds of the city still buzzed in her ears. She doubted that sound would ever leave her.

The driver took a sharp left, the momentum pushing her against the car door, the armrest digging into her side. Without an apology of any kind the driver sped down the narrow pathway that lead straight into the darkness of the forest. The path wound in what seemed like endless circles around the trees. It was hauntingly beautiful but a sense of foreboding crept into her thoughts. Lost. Someone got lost in those trees and never came out.

Fortunately around the next bend a light was visible and all at once the academy came into view. It was just like in the pamphlet. Big, old and in the middle of nowhere. The Academy was a large building. High towers, weathered stone and immaculately kept gardens. The car stopped in front of a small building. She assumed this was her cue to get out of the taxi. The driver handed her her small brown suitcase, closed the trunk and sped off leaving her standing on her own in front of a tall hedge maze of a building.

She dropped her bag and zipped open the side pocket grabbing her cigarettes and a lighter. Just as she was about to light her cigarette, she heard voices from behind. Immediately the cigarettes and her lighter vanished into her jeans pocket. Two girls and a devilishly handsome guy came stumbling out of the nearby grove of trees. She could smell the alcohol an sex a mile away.

"Well hullo sexy." Mumbled the seemingly arrogant testosterone-driven asshole. The girls hanging from his arms giggled. All three of them stopped to stare and to her dismay he removed his arms from his ladies and swaggered over to where she stood with her bag.

"Do you need some help?" he whispered seductively. His blue eyes enraptured her at first but she soon saw past the glamour and took a step back.

"Fuck off." she said taking a step back. The girls giggled once more.

"Don't be so mean. I just want to have some fun."

That sentence gave her the confidence boost she needed. She strode forward grabbing him by the collar and kissed him full on the mouth. He was surprised by her action but quickly adjusted. Just as he thought he was getting lucky she jerked her knee upwards. He fell to the ground clutching his groin and moaning in pain.

"You…bitch!" was all he could say before curling into a ball and silently crying. The two daft bimbos rushed to his side and could not help but glare at her. At that precise moment a lithe woman came storming out of the admin building in front of them and stood agape at the scene before her.

"What in the name of…never mind. You lot come with me and Ms Sutherland, please do not forget your belongings."


	3. Chapter 2

In response to one of the Guests reviews: No, Tarilla is not my real name and the character is not me. The account was created solely to post this story thus it is named after her.

Sorry for the short chapter. I just was not getting past the writer's block. Maybe this one will be edited later in the week.

As always, please review ;)

The fan flared to life as the receptionist came back into the office and switched it on. She returned to her seat behind her desk looking sternly at the computer screen as if he was in charge of something highly important. The three students were still in the other woman's office as Tarilla waited in the reception area. The room was everything one would expect from a reception area. Walls painted a pale yellow with a green plant standing in the one corner. There was an aged picture of the academy on the wall and here and there pictures of the school's many achievements.

She was nervous. She had just arrived and was caught mingling with such lowlifes. The phone rang and Tarilla immediately looked up as the receptionist answered the phone.

"Yes…yes…right away. Goodbye." Mumbled the receptionist. The plump lady got up from her seat and beckoned for Tarilla to follow her. She walked behind the woman into a small corridor glancing back at her bag standing alone in the other room. All her belongings were in there, basically her life away from her home. As they turned as corner, the three students came waltzing out of an office glaring at her. She ignored them and walked into the room.

It was large and in the middle stood a large and intimidating desk. Behind it sat the woman with her sharp and angular face. She gestured for Tarilla to take a seat and as she stepped forward the receptionist closed the door leaving her alone. Tentatively she sat down.

"Now Miss Sutherland we do apologize for the welcoming committee. It is rather a vulgar sight to see such a bright young man stoop as low as drinking. We do not tolerate such at our prestigious academy. No smoking or drinking is tolerated here thus we took it upon ourselves to search your belongings of any such substances."

She rubbed her hand against her thigh where she felt the slight bulge of the cigarettes and was relieved.

"Now, here is a map to the academy to guide you and a timetable for dinner and such. I hope you took it upon yourself to acquire a uniform. Am I correct?" she asked.

"No, I didn't. "

"Your parents will be notified about it in the morning. For now we shall see the lost and found."

The woman got up and Tarilla followed. Her mind was blank. She thought of all the personal hells she would be going through whilst staying here. The horrible food, sharing of dorms and bathrooms, school uniforms and no freedom in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly the woman stopped and turned around to face her as if remembering something.


End file.
